Mobile devices are pervasive in the Internet connected environment, and are used for many purposes and applications, such as for example, conducting business, social media, research, and entertainment.
With a mobile device, virtually any type of information can be accessed from the Internet, as individual users and entities such as companies and organizations, post information for access by users. Some information is freely accessible, while restricted information may require establishment of a user account with the relevant website in order to gain access to the information they provide. This may require payment of a subscription fee, or merely the provision of a valid email address. Examples of free or restricted information include multi-media, articles, product information etc.
Accordingly, users have the ability to access any information on the Internet related to anything they have been presented with. For example, a user may notice an advertisement on an electronic display panel and wish to access the displayed website using their mobile device. Unfortunately, the advertisement may be one of several “rolling” advertisements displayed for a limited period of time before transitioning to the next advertisement. Hence the user may not have sufficient time to properly remember the web address or even the name of the product, service or company. The user could use the camera in their mobile device to quickly take a picture of the displayed content, but the usefulness of the image to obtain the relevant information depends on the image quality and the user remembering to refer to the image later.
Another common use of mobile device cameras is to capture images and videos of live events, such as concerts by example, as the user may wish to retain the image and/or video as a personal memento of their experience. Unfortunately, live events can occur in environments with non-ideal conditions for obtaining a high quality image, such as with low level lighting. In such situations, the user would need to search the Internet in hopes for better quality pictures taken by others, which may not match the image desired by the user representing a particular time of the event.
Ultimately, users may wish to obtain more information relating to something they have been presented with in order to enhance their experience or knowledge, and with a greater level of convenience.